Eddie B.
| brandsize=70px | current_champion= | height = 6 ft. 2 in. | height-m= | weight= 238 lbs. | weight-kg= 143.3 | born= May 15, 1985 (age 25) | hometown= Minneapolis-Saint Paul, Minnesota | music= "Sun Music" by Charles Hamilton | affiliation = | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | previous_efeds = | typen=2 | type1=Pyromania | type2=Steel | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Brawler/High-Impact/Dirty | finisher = "Lowered Expectations" (Test-esque Big Boot) | trainer = Eddie Kingston | handler = EB4 | debut = Inferno 11.1 (October 11, 2007) | record = 17-18 | winpct=49 | wins=17 | losses=18 | abilities= | championships= | retired = }} Eddie B. is an e-wrestler who hails from Minneapolis, Minnesota. He performs on the Pyromania brand of Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), where he was a former two-time LPW Western States Heritage Champion. Biography A self-described "Army Brat", EB4 was born in Boston, Massachusetts but grew up in Minneapolis and adopted the latter as his hometown. Following a troubled childhood, Eddie joined LPW claiming that it was his destiny to one day be the greatest competitor in then-Inferno's history. He was anything but, suffering a horrendous start to his career, which was marred by his association with The Next Ones and saw him lose eight of his first nine matches. Despite his losing, management was impressed with his daily improvement in-ring as well as his dogged determination. This led to Tag Team championship opportunities, which were buried by Thomas Slidell not carrying his half of the team as well as an Inferno Seven match at LPW Redemption (2008). While he was impressive in both matches, he ended up with losses in both. Following the Tag Title match Eddie annihilated Slidell and not only retired Slidell but effectively ended one of the more underachieving teams in LPW history. The second of those two losses led to a year-long rivalry with X, and with more of a specific focus and a growing paranoia-induced fury with the same management that gave him the chances to improve being out to ruin him, Eddie pulled off one of the greatest and quickest individual career turnarounds in LPW history, which includes the 2008 Rookie of the Year award, being a Sole Survivor of an Altered Reality 4 elimination match, two reigns as LPW Western States Heritage Champion and numerous high-profile victories over some of LPW's future Hall of Famers. This list includes cYnical (twice), White Falcon (twice), SoL and X. Popular opinion suggested that Eddie is a future holder of the LPW World Heavyweight Championship or LPW International Heavyweight Championship and quite possibly has a place in the LPW Hall of Fame when he hung up the boots, but his increasing distrust and contempt with LPW's perceived mistreatment caused him to abruptly retire right after his most impressive win to date, an eight-second destruction of D. Hammond Samuels. In response, Pyromania GM Drew Michaels tried to appease Eddie's demands by granting him an LPW International Heavyweight Championship match, but it did not change his mind. Furious with Eddie's behavior, LPW CEO Damion Kross took it upon himself to try and teach Eddie a lesson but it ended with Eddie delivering a punt to the head honcho's skull. It was all for naught as Eddie ultimately lost in a Triple Threat Ladder Match versus defending champion Styxx and Son of Repoman, thanks to SOR delivering a mammoth piledriver to Eddie near the end of the match. This match was especially costly for Eddie, who had nagging injuries due to his especially strenuous competing schedule aggravated as well as a stress-induced heart condition afflict him. The latter condition was aggravated in what was believed to be Eddie's final match at Altered Reality 5, during which he was wasted by Krimson Mask despite a valiant, to the death effort which had defined Eddie for much of his career. The last time he was seen, he was carted off via stretcher, believed near his death bed...until Pyromania 17.4 where he, noticably slimmer, returned to effectively incapacitate newly-crowned Phoenix Cup winner, hot-shot rookie DeSean J. Connery and lay out current IHC holder Ken Ryans, taking the former's hard-earned rewards (a LPW International Heavyweight Championship match and a LPW Western States Heritage Championship match) as his own simply 'because he could.' In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Lowered Expectations'' (Running "Test-esque" Big Boot from any conceivable situation) **''Twin-City Throwdown'' (High-lift Spinning Sitout Thrust Spinebuster) **''Welcome to Minneapolis, Motherfucker!'' (Spinout Gutwrench Piledriver Suplex spun and thrown into sitout Canadian Backbreaker Rack Piledriver; for smaller opponents) **''Welcome to Minneapolis, Motherfucker! (Old School Edition)'' (Double Underhook Canadian Backbreaker Rack Piledriver; for larger opponents in excess of 300 pounds) **''Lowered Expectations: Uncut'' (Running Punt to the temple; KILL move) *'Favorite moves' **''E-Liminator'' (Floatover or Rope Hung) DDT **Snap Overhead Belly to Belly suplex throw to oncoming opponent **Various Neckbreakers **Various Fireman's Carry Gutbusters **Various Powerbombs into apron, turnbuckle, fan barrier, etc. **Tilt-A-Whirl Powerslam into pin **Standing Full Nelson Slam **Package Powerbomb Throw **Jump Heel Kick to the jaw **STIFF Short-Range Lariat **Various Closed-fist Punches and Haymakers, Headbutts, Throat Thrust Uppercuts, etc. **Measured Punches/Elbows to kidneys, liver, ribs **Mudhole Stomping followed by Facewash/Running Facewash **Spinning Sole Kick to gut **Running Grounded Enzu Knee **Step-up Enziguri to cornered opponent **Grinding faces into mat, steps, etc. **Wrenching Crossface **Inverted STF **Various Eye Pokes, Bites, Low Blows, Blatant Choke, Gouges, etc. *'Nicknames' **'The M.V.P' (M''innesota ''V''iolence ''P''arty) **'The Twin-City Takeover''' **'Bones' **'EB4' (preferred) **'EB' (preferred) *'Theme music' **''"Papercut"'' by Linkin Park **''"Sun Music"'' by Charles Hamilton (starting at chorus then first verse; song preceded by 20 second intro consisting of last 20 seconds of "Hello Zepp" by Charlie Clouser) Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Western States Heritage Championship (2 times) **LPW Rookie of the Year (2008) **LPW Match of the Year (2009) The DeathCube match (vs. Hatchet Ryda, X, Wevv Mang, Villiano 187, and The Rabbi) at Body Count **LPW Feud of the Year (2009) vs. X **LPW Trash Talker of the Year (2010) (shared with DeSean J. Connery) **Won the shortest match in LPW history - 8 seconds (vs. D. Hammond Samuels - Capital Punishment) Match history External links Category:Wrestlers